Dance You Pansy
by Dyearts
Summary: Draco Malfoy was rather in the predicament of a lifetime. In fact it wasn't just a predicament but rather the largest most gigantic one of them all. A quandary so big it would be amazing if he ever got out of it...He was being called a PANSY!


A/N: Hello my lovely Pansies and long time no see. I've been absent from fan fiction for a while and upon my returning I found that something went wrong with this fic. Some parts were messed up and I was required to re-post it again. However, I do plan on continuing…I haven't forgotten about this fic just yet. Anyway, read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Really, I thought it would be clear by now that Harry Potter is NOT mine. J.K. Rowling has clearly written all seven books but I am merely borrowing her characters because I'm too unimaginative to come up with my own.

---

Chapter 1: You Pansy!

Pansy-1. Any of the various plants of the genera Achimenes or Viola. 2. A deep strong violet. 3. Used as a disparaging term for a man or boy who is considered effeminate.

Draco Malfoy was rather in the predicament of a lifetime. In fact, it wasn't just a predicament but rather the largest most gigantic one of them all. The epitome of his seventeen years on this earth and one that would verify whether he was a man who was capable of holding his own or just a boy stuck in the shadows of others. A quandary so big that it would be amazing if he ever got out of it and could possibly be known as a hero for.

**He** was being called a **Pansy**.

Now at first glance you would think this wasn't a very serious charge. You might even go as far as saying that this was no quandary at all but was rather a sad attempt at an insult thrown at him; a futile comment that should hold no weight on his heart what so ever and one he should dismiss without a second thought.

But lo and behold, you would be quite wrong.

You see Draco was a Malfoy and Malfoys were not pansies. If anything, they were anything but. With their perfect platinum blonde mane and striking blue eyes that was sure to bore a hole in the toughest of man, they were impossible to resist. Did I mention their dashing good looks? So for any one to call one of them any of the several of genera Achimenes, they would have to be delirious.

In fact to even suggest that a Malfoy was one could end in a horrible endeavor of you trying to salvage your family name after being condemned as an outcast to society by the glorious family.

Hn. Now why would anyone ever want to do that?

But alas here stood a brave (for lack of a better term) humanoid standing with shoulders flaring and head held high staring quite openly at this perfect specimen of a boy, with eyes burning with fire you could almost hear it fan out the cold that had been creeping into the hall.

What made this scene even more tragic than it already was, was the fact that the person wasn't even someone Draco would consider an equal. It was someone with blood so disgusting it was a wonder they were even allowed in his proximity. This person didn't just have dirty blood but it wasn't even of Draco's kind.

**It** was a **muggle** and **It** was a **girl**.

These three things combined had already proven the demise of the said person and it was such a travesty that you had to be present to see it.

You see this person was of dirty blood, a muggle, and last and least important of all was a girl.

Now who ever heard of a Malfoy being challenged by a girl of muggle descent who had just happened to get lucky because she had an ounce of magic in her. Today was going to be a sad ending for this out of place lass and Draco was going to make sure he gave it to her.

But all the same it didn't stop the previously thrown insult from becoming an enigma for our thrice termed sexiest male teen alive by Witch Weekly. In fact, it only served to make it worse. To know that there was scum that belonged beneath him calling him effeminate made his blood boil and his ears fill thick with smoke.

Oh he was going to get this mudblood good. No matter which scar head or weasel got in his way.

-----

I'm taking a chance here with its shortness I know but I just couldn't see the chapter moving any further than that. Anyway, this is the start of a beautiful thing but I should warn you though that this isn't going to be terribly long. It was originally planned as a really long one shot but when I got to writing, it couldn't stay that way. Anyway please leave a review, I would very much appreciate it.


End file.
